The Nightmare Inside
by Iulim Nozerdof
Summary: After Bellerophon died he thought that he would finally have peace. He was wrong. After an encounter with Nightmare, he starts to experience changes, but maybe they aren't that bad. I will try to upload as often as I can but writers block is a bitch.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone my name is Iulim Nozerdof but please call me Nozer should you feel the need to address me. Now this is my first story so any and all reviews, if I get any, will be appreciated. I don't own anything except the shapes, if I did this game would not be a horror game.

Bellerophon closed his eyes, never again seeing the light of day, but he was okay with it. That meant he wouldn't have to deal with people anymore. As he breathed his final breath, he heard the heart monitor flatline and he went into the growing light and into an eternal peace. At least that is that was what he had hoped for. What met his eyes when he opened his eyes was not a pretty sight.

The first thing he noticed was the alarm clock . It read, 6:00 AM. There was a note on top of it that said "Survive until further notice." This confuzzled him as he didn't know what it meant by that. He felt a chill go through his body and not that pleasant chill you get when eating ice. No this was the "Something-here-will-murder-my-fucking-dumbass" chill.

Bellerophon decided that he wanted to explore where he was. He was about to leave the room when a Rose Pink Sphere appeared in front of his face and screamed in his ears. "BUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON! AIN'T NOBODY WANNA SEE THAT 8 INCH BAT!" then it disappeared. So Bellerophon looked down and sure enough, his dick was out and looking like a limp bat.

He sighed and went searching through the drawers and got sight of himself in a mirror. He was an albino so he had naturally white hair and red eyes. His skin was a creamy pale and didn't have any blemishes, something that surprised him greatly. He had his ears and nippples pierced when he was 15, the year before, and he had a fanged grin. He was also very lean.. He found some loose fitting black and crimson pants and put them on.

He was almost out the door when a Neon Red Pyramid popped into existence near him and said, "Hello my name is Klazen. You have met my sister, Pulchral. The Rosey Sphere. I just wanna say, on behalf of all of us, that we welcome you to this terrible.. Er I mean wonderful place." With that, Klazen was gone and Bellerophon was alone again. "That was weird." said Bellerophon as he stepped across the barrier that signified the bedroom from the rest of the house. He was in a long dark hallway with a lamp on a table stand and a grandfather clock at the end of the hall. He just kept walking, wondering why there were no windows. Bellerophon soon got to the hallway and turned the corner and saw a door that led into a dark room with what he could barely make out to be a table. As he neared it, he saw some silverware that was, well it looked like it was bitten off he could barely make out what looked to be scratches on the table. He quickly lost interest in that when he saw an opening from another room. He was about to step into it when, "HI!" a shrill voice screeched in his ears. He jumped and quickly turned around where he was met with the sight of a Ghostly White Cube. Bellerophon groaned at having been interrupted. "What is it this time? My dick isn't showing so what is it?" he asked annoyed. "Well -Oughta-My-Face, I was going to tell you about this house and it's dangers but nevermind." and poofed out. Something it said caught his attention. "What did it mean 'The dangers of this house'?" he asked aloud but told himself to find out. He then stepped into the room. Inside it was a really big couch, like the size of his king-sized bed. There was a 50x50 Flat screen HD T.V. He went back to his room and this time got a good look at it. It had pitch black walls with a crimson carpet the same color as his blankets and comforters on the bed. He also took note of the teddy bear in a tophat. "Heh. What a stupid looking bear." he looked into the closet and saw a fox with an eyepatch. "Oh my fucking God! That is amazing." he squealed. He went to pick it up but he couldn't get into the toys personal space. He wondered why he couldn't but let it go in favor of getting a blanket from the bed and going back to the what he dubbed the Kickass he was about to go back to the Kickass room, he stopped and looked at the alarm clock. It read 2:00 PM. "Have I really been exploring for that long? Well I found the Kickass room so I will just go watch some T.V" and he did. He watched it for 10 hours and 50 minutes. He was so engrossed in the show he was watching he didn't hear Klazen. "Hey Bellerophon you need to go back to the room before THEY awaken. I will give you some tips. There are no safe spaces. If you hear breathing at the doors close it don't immediately turn on the flashlight. The plushies are not your friends and will never be." warned Klazen but then he realized that Bellerophon wasn't listening. "HEY DIPSHIT!" yelled Klazen in Bellerophon's ear. After he made sure he had Bellerophon's attention then he repeated everything he said. Then he made sure that Bellerophon was back in the room,gave him a flashlight, and left with perfect timing because the Alarm clock turned to midnight and _**Night One**_ began. 

Hello everyone I am sorry that this is very short but I need to get going I will try to update this every other day and if I can't then at least once a week


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello to anyone who reads this, I would like to recommend a band to y'all called Set It Off. There are no words, in my opinion, to describe how great and amazing they are. Anyways so here's the next part of The Nightmare Inside or TNI which I will now be calling it . Yeah I don't on FNAF or any of the purely coincidental unless stated otherwise. Please enjoy and review if you would like. Again I haven't played the game yet so any and all help would be appreciated. Also if any of the names ae already taken I am sorry but it isn't intentional.**_

 _ **Night 1**_

Bellerophon was confused about what Klazen had said. "Whatever. If anything I will learn." He took the flashlight, which was small and white that seemed to pop out against the black, and ran to the left door and listened. He didn't hear anything so he turned on the flashlight and he saw nothing. He then fast-walked to the other door and did the same with the same results. He did the same for the closet, and since there wasn't a door to the bed, turned around and looked at the bed and shined the flashlight at the bed.

He repeated this until around 5:30. He went to the left door and still didn't hear anything so he turned on the flashlight and saw a purple figure with glowing purple eyes at the corner of the hallway, partially hidden. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted Bellerophon. He didn't get a good look at it but could barely make out some aged, torn rabbit ears. He quickly slammed the door and could feel his heart beating faster than a speeding remembered the other door and quickly checked it and saw another figure, this one was yellow with one glowing red eye. It did the same thing as the other thing and disappeared around the corner.

Bellerophon started to frantically check both of the hallways and was in the middle of the room, going to the other door when the alarm clock went off, making him jump a little. He quickly checked the clock and saw that it was 6:00 AM.

He was about to continue to the other door when Klazen appeared before him and started to talk. "HEY you're alive! Good for you!" He was about to start talking but was interrupted. "Wait wait wait, before anything, I wanna know what those things were." firmly stated Bellerophon. He noticed that Klazen was a little surprised at his question and it showed in his response. "What do you mean? Don't you recognize them?" Bellerophon had no idea what he was talking about and he was about to say that when Klazen took out a photo and compared it to Bellerophon. Klazen apparently didn't like what he saw because he started sweating a little and then disappeared. "Huh, wonder what that was about" he looked at the time and decided to continue exploring but not without a weapon at his side. He looked around his room and started to think on what would make a good weapon for him, or if he had to make something. He couldn't see anything that could make a decent weapon, so he looked for stuff to make a weapon. In the end he had uncovered some rope, superglue, a curved piece of sharp metal that was about 6 inches thick, and a wooden pole the was about 5'11, a couple inches shorter than him.

He stared at what he had found, thinking of a weapon when he was struck with an idea. He could make a scythe, but he didn't like the colors but he could deal with it, he then started to work. After about 2 hours, he had completed his scythe. It looked like a basic scythe, but with some rope tied at the end without the metal piece. He stared at it for a while trying to find out what was wrong with it when it hit him. He started to look around but he couldn't find anything else so he went to the kitchen and got a knife, went back to the room, and carved his name on one side but still felt that something was missing. He thought about it for an hour or 2 when it came to him. "A name" He started to think of a name and was about to dive up when he thought of it. " _Xolix"_ he liked it so he carved it into the other side of Xolix. He then picked it up and started to practice with Xolix until he got tired when he wet to explore some more of the house, bringing Xolix with him. He went into the Kickass room only to find that the T.V was on and a figure on the couch.

The figure had a yellow top hat, not unlike the bear plushy on the bed, with black hair and a mouth full of sharp teeth. They had red eyes, pale skin, bent whiskers, a yellow bowtie, and some bear ears. They hadn't notice him yet or so it seemed, so Bellerophon opened his mouth and greeted the figure. "Umm hello, my name is Bellerophon. What's yours?" The figure jumped off the couch and Bellerophon got a good look at his stomachs mouth, which was in the middle of an impressive 12 pack. It was bigger than the mouth on the first but looked the same plus a tongue coming out of it. Bellerophon also saw that the figure was shirtless and just decided to call it a he.

He looked at Bellerophon for a couple of seconds before charging at him with his claws out and ready. Bellerophon was not expecting this at all so it was his quick reflexes that saved him. He rolled out of the way and pulled Xolix toward him. After that was accomplished he quickly stood up and started to run towards the other male who had gotten his claws out of the wall and was starting towards him again. Bellerophon who was already tired when he came in, knew he couldn't fight thing and so was making a tactical retreat when the other had grabbed Xolix and yanked Bellerophon to himself and into his arms.

Bellerophon was in the things arms, which he noted were almost bulging, and was about to yell when he noticed that he still had Xolix in his hand, so he used the blunt end of it to jab it into the other's jaw, which drew something that Bellerophon would later recognize as liquified shadow, and it let out a wicked roar of pain but didn't let him go. The other bit into Bellerophon's shoulder and viciously tore it, getting some blood into Bellerophon's open wound, but neither noticed as one was swallowing the piece and the other was shrieking nin unholy pain, more than it should've been. The figure was about to go for more when he was interrupted by a growl.

Both the occupants looked at the direction of where it was coming from and saw a gold bear that looked suspiciously like the black haired thing but with a purple top hat and bowtie.

The bear continued to growl at the other who soon let go of Bellerophon and disappeared into the shadows.

After the other was gone, the bear slowly shrunk down and got paler until all that was left was an identical looking thing except with golden hair. The figure looked at Bellerophon and said "I am so sorry about that, he knows the rules, but what are you doing here?" Bellerophon was surprised that it was talking but decided to respond. "I was exploring and what do you me-" that was all that he could get out before he fell unconscious.

When he woke up later, he felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder and saw that it was bandaged and wasn't bleeding anymore. " _Wonder who did that."_ he thought but let it go in favor of checking the time. He looked at the clock and saw a note that read

 _ *** Dear Bellerophon,**_

 _ **We have heard of your unfortunate situation and we will try everything within our power to get you out of there, but until then you need to survive and after hearing of your injury, you have been given, we decided to let you have a break of an hour or two for healing. So feel lucky and stay strong.***_

Bellerophon read it 3 times before asking out loud "What situation?" and just decided to sleep it off. What he didn't notice was a black teddy bear with a yellow top hat and bowtie watching him nor did he notice that his stomach had a little black line on it.

 _ **Hello to anyone reading this I know this is not that long but I am hoping that everything was okay and that I am not moving too fast or that I leave too many plotholes. Also any reviews will be appreciated and if any of y'all wanna ask me questions about the story please feel free to and I will answer to the best of my ability. Thanks again, Iulim Nozerdof.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well hello lovely people and welcome to the 3rd chapter in TNI. I don't own shit. So here's this. Also if anything is wrong with the story please tell me. Also I will be switching to military time, I just know it better. Sorry to all those who don't know it. P.S if I get anything wrong please inform me.**_

Bellerophon was awoken about an hour later because of the alarm clock going off. It read 17:45 or 5:45 PM. Seeing this, Bellerophon sat up and got out off the bed, after trying to fall back to sleep of course. He felt a little throb in his shoulder which made him glance at it. Seeing that it didn't have any bandages and that his shoulder looked fine, made him wonder if he dreamt the whole attack. He quickly forgot about it in favor of a weight on his lap. Bellerophon looked at his lap and saw the blunt end of Xolix. He picked it up and wrapped it, the rope, around his right hand and stood up to practice.

It took him about 5 minutes to stand up and another 2 hours to practice, which brought him to 19:50 or 7:50 PM. Bellerophon was bored with practice, so he went exploring, wishing he had a way to mark wear everything was located. After he entered the Kickass room he, glanced around for a second then continued onward. The room next to the KAR (Kickass room) was a dark gray and looked to be a workshop, with tools and parts everywhere. He saw some weird things in that room so he rushed through it which led him to the next room, this one had a clock. The room was crimson with curtains at the door. The room after that was gold with paper scattered on the floor. The next one was black with claw marks on the wall. The next one was a yellow color with drawings of cupcakes on the walls. The room next to it was a purple color with no noticeable features. After that he came to what looked like to be an indoor pool with a hot tube. Bellerophon was overjoyed at the fact that there was a pool and decided to swim. He was about to jump in when he remembered that he didn't have a swimsuit, which instantly killed his mood. He grumbled some profanities at not having any swimwear but remembered where the room was just in case something was hiding in the dresser. He spied a hallway on the left side of the pool and walked down it which led him to what looked like a locker room and some clothes scattered on the floor. Bellerophon was a curious person so he picked up some of the clothes to get a better look at them. He picked up a black tank top and some black shorts. He quickly dropped all of it and ran out of the room and ran into something. He mumbled a "Sorry" on instinct. He looked at what he ran into and what he saw made his heart stop for a second. It was the person from his dream, the one that attacked him, except this time he was wet and not attacking him. He looked at Bellerophon for a second before pushing past him and getting the clothes that Bellerophon had picked up and starting to put them on.

Bellerophon as about to open his mouth to say something when the other said. "Why aren't you in the room? You know the 2nd Night is about to start." He then left. Bellerophon didn't register what the black haired person said until after they left. After they did, Bellerophon high-tailed out of there and back to the room, promising himself that if he ever saw that person again, he would get their name.

After he entered the room, Bellerophon checked the time "23:50". He grabbed the flashlight, made sure his weapon was still tied to him, and waited. When midnight arrived Bellerophon stood up and walked to the right door and checked for breathing. When he didn't feel anything, he turned on the flashlight, which he named Luc, and peered down the hall. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he checked the other door. Again he didn't see anything weird, so he looked at the bed and closet and got the same result, which was nothing. This continued until 3:00 and he heard a noise from the bed which made him turn around. He shined the light on the bed and caught a glimpse of a small, twitching bear. It quickly disappeared when the light was shined on it. Bellerophon was freaked out by this, but he wasn't given the chance to act on it because he heard the closet door close. He went to the closet and jumped when he saw a fox head pop out. He quickly closed the door and opened it. He did this a few times until he saw the cute little fox plush again. The rest of the night went by with only a few incidents but nothing big.

Bellerophon was relieved to hear the alarm clock go off at 6 AM and was about to leave the room when Klazen appeared before him. "Hey Klazen what is it this time?" said Bellerophon. "Just wonderin' if you wanted anything, but only one thing." replied Klazen.

"Well then I want to know if those things have names and if they do what they are."

"Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Plushtrap, Fredbear, and Nightmare. I will let you put faces to the names." Klazen then left, leaving Bellerophon, who was trying to think of who was who, alone.

 _ **Hey guys I know that this isn't long and I am sorry about that and I will try to make the next chapter longer. Also I will be skipping to the 5th Night. Thanks for reading and see y'all soon. Maybe.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, before anything else, PLEASE DON'T MURDER MY ASS! Anyway, sorry I was silent for a long time. As promised l last chapter, I will do ny best to make this one longer. I don't own Fnaf, if I did we would be waiting for the 4th one to come out. Here it is, the long awaited 4th chapter of TNI, ENJOY!**_

After the 2nd Night, Bellerophon grew into a habit, after the Night, he would either go exploring or go to the pool and swim for a couple of hours wishing he had company. Then he would practice with Xolix for a while until he had to do the next Night. After the 4th Night, however, "BELLEROPHON!" Shouted Klazen. "BITCH!" Exclaimed Bellerophon,frightened by the sudden noise and wondering what the hell was going on.

After apologising for the scare, he started to explain why he did it. "Bellerophon, the reason I did that is because of the next Night,the 5th Night. You see, during that Night there will only be one animatronic but he can arguably be one of the MOST vicious ones here. You have already run into him once before. Any questions?"

Bellerophon just stared at him for a bit while his mind was getting caught up. When it did however he did nothing but asked for a watch. Klazen disappeared and reappeared with a watch, which he gave to Bellerophon, and then left with a quick "Good luck"

When he looked at the watch it read 23:55, so he bolted to the room and got ready for the 5th Night.

When it hit 00:00, he got up, grabbed his flashlight, and went to the right door. After making sure there wasn't any breathing, he turned on his flashlight and saw nothing. This was the patterned for a few hours until 5 am. At 5, he went to the left door and felt some breathing so he closed the door. He waited for 20 seconds then opened the door and turned on the flashlight. When he did He spot a golden bear. That was the last he saw of the bear for the Night, but not before hearing some scratching sounds. After 6 he went to find what it was doing. As he turned the corner of the hall, he noticed words on the wall. He went over to the elegant script and read,

' _Meet me at the pool.'_

It wasn't signed so he assumed that the bear had left it for him. He did as the note said and went to the pool. At the pool he saw a towering figure in the darkness. The figure apparently heard him because it turned to him.

"You came" it said

"Yup so what did you want."

 ** _Okay guys, I ran dry and I can't save this right now so this is where chapter 5 ends sorry. So see you next time and I will try to update once a week so let's hope that I stick to it. Also I'm sorry that this might not be longer than the last one. So if anyone does read this please note that I kinda need some feed back to know if you guys enjoy it and I will do my best to get some yaoi in the next chapter so have a nice day._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone, sorry that this is late. I don't own The Fnaf franchise. So without further ado, here is the 5th chapter of TNI._**

"You came." It said.

"Yup so what do you want?"

The figure stepped into the light and Bellerophon was happy to see that it was the bear although he was confused. The bear sighed and started talking.

"Beware my shadow on the last Night for he is vicious and deadly." Then it left. Bellerophon thought about what it said and decided that he would deal with it later. So else went swimming and went back to the room to get ready for the Night.

The **6th Night** went by in a flash with Bellerophon staying alive. He decided that he was going to rest until the last Night and he did but he had a dream.

In this dream Bellerophon was walking in an never ending hallway with doors all along the walls. Some of these doors were White and gave him a feeling of peace and that everything was going to be alright. Other doors were Gray and made him feel weird like he was both happy and sad at the same time. But the majority of these doors were Black. These Black doors thrusting upon him the feelings of dread and just bad things. However there was another door that was unique as it was Red. This Red door was the reason he was in the hall and he somehow knew this so he went to find out why. As he approached the Red door, he was immediately surrounded by feelings of love and warmth, like someone was hugging him. He finally reached the door and turned the knob,opened the door, and entered the room. Inside was bright and almost blinded him but his eyes quickly adjusted to the light. What met his eyes was a shadow. This shadow was oozing from... somewhere and seemed to be covering a thing. This thing was shaped like a teenage boy that was starting to put a few pounds, but was still considered skinny. Then the shadows stopped oozing as if noticing Bellerophon. Then they started to uncover the figure completely until all that was left was the teenager. This teenager looked almost completely identical to Bellerophon with a few minor differences, the most noticeable being that his stomach had a mouth on it. The look alike, which Bellerophon decided to dub Enoch, opened his mouth and...

 _ **Okay so I have to stop here because of reasons that are not known by anybody, including me. Actually I have to get ready for school tomorrow so sorry. Anyway I'm going to try to write the next chapter on paper first so let's see what that'll do. By the way, Please review if you want the content to get better and the chapters might get longer. I need to know if I am doing something right. Thanks for reading, see you guys sometime next week. (Probably)**_


End file.
